Jack mechanisms for raising and lowering objects relative to the ground and winch systems for pulling objects relative to a stationary object are known in the art. Further, these mechanisms are typically stand-alone mechanisms utilizing their own operational and mounting components. One particular use for such mechanisms is in the automotive industry for use with towed trailers that carry boats or other recreational vehicles. Typically, a pivot jack is mounted to the front end of a trailer for raising or lowering the trailer tongue relative to the ground. Further, a winch may also be mounted to the front end of a trailer so that objects such as boats or other objects may be pulled onto the trailer.
Numerous types of jack mechanisms are known which are mounted to a trailer to raise or lower the trailer tongue relative to the hitch of a towing vehicle typically for mounting or dismounting the trailers therefrom. These jacks also keep such trailers in a level position when the trailer is disengaged from the towing vehicle. Oftentimes, these jacks are pivotally mounted to the trailers so that the jack may be pivoted to a horizontal, stored position when not in use.
Winch mechanisms are also commonly used in the field to pull heavy loads. One such operation encompasses driving a trailer down the egress ramp of a lake or river and connecting the winch line to the boat. Once connected to the boat, the winch can be operated to pull the boat out of the water and onto the trailer or gently slide a boat from the trailer into the water. The winch is generally constructed such that the handle is connected through a pinion gear to a drum gear that is affixed to a drum. The pinion gear increases the torque capacity that an operator can handle. A reversible ratchet mechanism is selectively operable to restrict reel rotational movement in one direction while enabling rotation of the reel in the opposite direction. The pawl and ratchet arrangement can be selectively operable into a forward-engaged mode, a reverse-engaged mode, and a free-spooling mode.
In the prior art, the jack mechanism and the winch mechanism are separate mechanisms having separate components requiring their own mounting position, operation space, and operation components. The present invention offers advantages by reducing costs through the consolidation of components by integrating the jack and winch mechanisms. Such integration can permit one or more shared functions, shared mounting, or shared components. It is further contemplated that the invention may include the automatic retraction and pivot of the lower jack tube, typically having a wheel thereon, so that the lower jack portion can be automatically stored when not in use.